Beenose
Rogue |death= YellowcoughRevealed on Kate's Blog |postdeath= StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Rogue: StarClan Resident: |namesl=''Unknown''Revealed on Kate's blog Beepaw Beepaw, Beenose Beenose |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Sisters: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl=Snowbird Scorchfur Rippletail Cloverfoot, Berryheart, Yarrowleaf, Bluebellkit Wildfur Nightwing |mentor=Dawnpelt |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow }} Beenose is a sleek, plump white she-cat with black ears. History In the Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :During a Gathering, when Needlepaw invites Alderpaw and Sparkpaw to sit by her, she introduces the ThunderClan apprentices to herself, Sleekpaw, and Beepaw. The other two apprentices nod a greeting, and Beepaw greets them, shifting to make room for the two new apprentices under the bush where they are crouching. She adds that they are from ShadowClan. :When the Gathering starts, Mistystar announces that the lake is full of fish, and Beepaw exclaims that RiverClan cats eat fish. She has troubles imagining this, and notes that it must be why they are so smelly. Alderpaw looks around to see if any ShadowClan warriors would correct Beepaw's behavior, but none are in earshot, and he hopes that Mistystar hadn't heard the comment. When Onestar mentions that some rogues passed through the edges of their territory, but left after Crowfeather led a patrol to watch them, Beepaw murmurs that she would have clawed their ears off if they had come to ShadowClan. She slides out her claws and says that it would teach them not to trespass on their territory. :When it is Rowanstar's turn to speak, he says that four kits have been made apprentices, and announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt; Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. The ShadowClan leader then invites the medicine cats to announce a prophecy with the Clans, and when they are done, Ratscar hisses his interpretation of the prophecy, that senior warriors should be respected more. At this, Beepaw and Needlepaw share a quiet purr of laughter, and Beepaw notes that the elder always says that. Sleekpaw mentions that she thinks that the prophecy and StarClan are silly, and though Alderpaw at first thinks that Needlepaw and Beepaw appear to be shocked about this, after a few heartbeats they share a forced purr of laughter. Thunder and Shadow :Beepaw is first seen intently practicing battle moves in the camp with Strikepaw when Bramblestar and Alderpaw arrive in the camp with news of the rogues that attacked WindClan. As Alderpaw padded towards the nursery to visit Violetkit, Beepaw and Strikepaw are seen watching him with narrowed eyes. :At the half-moon meeting, Leafpool reports with a heavy sigh that ShadowClan has too many apprentices; Beepaw and Yarrowpaw have refused to believe in dead cats they haven't seen. :After Needlepaw returns with Violetkit from visiting Darktail's rogues, Beepaw is seen rooting through the almost empty fresh-kill pile. Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule, and Beepaw gleams with interest as Needlepaw replies what a dumb rule it is. Sleekpaw, Juniperpaw, Yarrowpaw, and Strikepaw pad closer to Needlepaw and Beepaw gestured for Needlepaw to go on. Needlepaw explains how ridiculous the warrior code is, and the other apprentices agree; Beepaw argues about respect, saying why should she give the elders respect when she was taught ShadowClan cats say whatever they like. The argument ends with Needlepaw being punished. However, the rebellion still lingers in the apprentices' minds. :Beepaw is seen again practicing battle moves with Yarrowpaw as Sleekpaw watches. After Rowanstar denies the rogues' request to join ShadowClan, Needlepaw and the other apprentices challenge their leader again. Beepaw, Juniperpaw, and Sleekpaw yowl in agreement when Needlepaw explains they want to live their lives the way they want to without the warrior code and StarClan. Needlepaw and a few other apprentices decide to join the rogues. Beepaw doesn't join right away, but joins later with Berryheart and Cloverfoot. :Beepaw has changed her name to Beenose. Violetpaw recalls how Beenose and the other former ShadowClan cats joked about ThunderClan acting as though they were better than the other Clans. :Later, after a hunting patrol, Violetpaw thinks how Silt and Beenose wouldn't want to eat because they were ill with some illness. When Rain asks how the two she-cats were doing, Nettle replies they're worse. :When the rogues take over ShadowClan, Violetpaw notices how Beenose wasn't among them and that she probably died from the sickness. Trivia *Beenose did not believe in StarClan. *She was mistakenly listed as alive in Shattered Sky despite have died the book before. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Scorchfur: Mother: :Snowbird: Brothers: :Rippletail: Sisters: :Cloverfoot: :Berryheart: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog Half-Brother: :Wildfur:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Half-Sister: :Nightwing: Niece: :Needletail: Half-Nephews: :Smokepaw: :TalonpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Uncle: :Ratscar: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Beepawru:Пчелолапка Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters